A murder, a suicide, and a dissapearance
by KokoroMartini
Summary: Antarctica visits his dear friend, Albania's, country. Crushed by the proceeding evens everything goes deeper into hell as time passes


"It's hot out today…" Antarctica begins to strip in the middle of the street in Albania's country.

"Arctic you can't do that here! There are people around!" Albania yells.

Antarctica whines.

"But Albania… It's so hot…" He pokes Albania.

Albania smiles at him.

"We'll get you some better summer cloths soon, but we should head home first. I have a surprise for you when we get back." Albania pulls Antarctica along.

They begin to chase each other, trying to make a game out of the walk home, Antarctica was outrunning Albania. As he was crossing one of the major roads he stopped dead in his tracks. A loud horn was blaring from down the road. It was a bus honking at some children who were throwing rocks at it. The loud noise scared Antarctica to the point where he couldn't move. The bus started speeding down the road. It was about ten seconds away from Antarctica. The driver must have been distracted by something else because he clearly could not see Antarctica, frozen in the middle of the street. Albania turned the corner and saw Antarctica. He also saw the bus, about to hit his best friend.

"Antarctica!" Albania screams, "Move!"

Antarctica tried moving, sways his body was making showed he tried, but the fear of the noise the bus made completely destroyed his at hand motor senses. As the bus was about to hit him, Albania pushes him out of the way. Albania smiles at Antarctica and a tear streamed down his face.

"I love you…" Albania said as his last words before the bus collided with him.

Albania flew forward from the impact and the bus screeched to a halt. Blood, everywhere. A trail of it led from the front of the bus to Albania's body, crushed and mangled.

"No! Albania!" Antarctica screamed.

The bus driver came out of the vehicle and began freaking out. Antarctica ran to Albania. His breathing was faint, and seconds after Antarctica got to him, his breathing stopped all together. Antarctica held him close and began to cry. The tears flowed so quickly he had to take his goggles off so they wouldn't flood.

"Is he okay?!" The bus driver asked frantically, putting his hands on his head to prevent from crying.

Antarctica looked at the man who had just killed Albania. He got up, gently placing Albania back down. He took his coat off and covered Albania's corpse with it. He walked over to a stray pole that was sticking out of the ground on the side of the road, uprooted it, and bent it into the shape of a horse shoe. He started walking towards the bus driver, a maniacal grin stretched across his face as his tears slightly blur his vision.

"Wh-What are you going to do with that pole, sir?" The man asks, staring at Antarctica in horror.

"What's the saying?" Antarctica punches the driver in the face, knocking him down, Do onto others as they have done onto you?"

He slams each end of the bent pole into the ground around the driver's neck, pinning him to the ground. Antarctica looked at the bus, it was still running. He climbs in and takes the wheel. He backs it up and aligns it up to the man's flailing screaming body.

"Oh no… Please no! No! Have mercy!" The bus driver screams out as he struggles to free himself.

"You killed him… It is your turn…" Antarctica says as he slowly presses the gas.

The bus's passengers all scream in horror as Antarctica slowly crushes the life out of the man below. He drives until the screaming outside ceases to an end. Some of the passengers are crying and screaming in fear that they're next. Antarctica pays no mind to any of them. He gets off and steps through the large pool of blood that the bus driver had just made.

"He looks like a mutilated tube of toothpaste…" Antarctica looks down at the pitiful, now unrecognizable man.

He walked to Albania and carefully picked him up.

"Don't worry Albania… I'll take you home… I know you're not feeling up to walking… So I'll help you… Everything will be okay… Everything will be okay, I promise…" Antarctica keeps repeating.

When Antarctica reaches Albania's house, he kicks the doors open. Servants came running left and right to see why the doors were opened to ferociously. As soon as they saw Albania they called a doctor. Antarctica took him into the master bedroom and set him down on the bed that consumed most the space in the room. Antarctica sat at the edge of the bed tightly gripping Albania's cold hand. He sobbed onto the sheets. When the doctor came, he checked Albania's pulse, looked down, and sadly shook his head.

"Get out… I said get out!" Albania yelled at the doctor and threw books at him until he ran out.

"Albania… Why did you do that…? Why…?" Antarctica sobs.

A few days later a big funeral was held for Albania. A ton of people showed up, including many other countries. Greece and Turkey came and for once they weren't fighting. Prussia showed to apologize for taking his eye in the war they had. Many different countries just came to show respect. Greenland came too; he wanted to provide support for Antarctica. The funeral was long and many people cried. When everyone left, Antarctica just stayed behind, lying next to the freshly altered dirt.

"I will fall asleep with you… One last time…" Antarctica played with the dirt the same way he had used to play with Albania's hair, "I love you Albania…"

Time passed and every day, people would find Antarctica next to Albania's tomb stone. He would be seen laughing, he would be seen crying, but mostly people would see him just sitting there staring blankly. Eventually, Antarctica stopped showing up. When Greenland heard word of this he when to Antarctica's home to try and find him. When he got there he inspected Antarctica's house. He was nowhere to be found. As a last resort he checked the room that Albania stayed in whenever he came down to visit. There was blood splatter across one of the walls. Greenland followed the end of the red display all the way to the source of it. In the corner, there, Antarctica sat leaning against the wall. A gun in his hand, a hole in his head. He had left a note. When Greenland had left to tell the countries of what had happened to his brother, he couldn't read the note without crying.

"My brother was a great man," Greenland said, "These were his final words…"

"To whoever finds me, I apologize for the inconvenience of my sudden departure, but every day I spent in life, felt like I was dying over and over again. I am so happy to know that I will be in a better place. I won't be depressed anymore… I'll be with Albania soon… I'll be happy again with the one whom I love… Thanks all I've ever wanted… Goodbye…

-Antarctica"

Greenland folded up the note and put it away. Nobody cared since hardly anyone knew Antarctica. At his funeral the only people who came were the workers who buried him and his brother, Greenland.

"I'm sorry nii-san… I never wanted for this to happen… I was always there for you… You always had me…" Greenland cried over his brother's grave.

After Antarctica's funeral, no one saw or heard from Greenland again…


End file.
